


Retrouvaille [Podfic]

by EchoDeltaNine



Series: Podfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Forgiveness, M/M, Marauders, Non-Sexual Submission, Or Sirius just really needs a hug, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rediscovery, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoDeltaNine/pseuds/EchoDeltaNine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The longer you stare the more it hurts to breathe and the more your eyes burn. You hate him for what he's done to you. He told your greatest enemy your secret. He put you in danger. All because he couldn't be concerned with thinking things through. You aren't sure what to say. Of course you forgive him. Of course you do. Because he's Sirius and he is your everything. Wolfstar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrouvaille [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Podfic. Any feedback would be very helpful (especially if links don't work).

So this is a podfic of [Retrouvaille ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1419702).  Hope you all enjoy!

 

Available for download/streaming at MediaFire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/h0viob8rcg97ibp/Retrouvaille_EchoDeltaNine.mp3), or [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/efwpqmj6p3tdgw5/Retrouvaille_EchoDeltaNine.m4a)


End file.
